


Bad Taste

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: Their first spring tournament was over and Shouyou had no doubt that this year, for the very first time, he would get Valentine's chocolate!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 53
Kudos: 165





	Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! ^__^
> 
> This Oneshot is not beta read. If you find any mistakes, please tell me, so I can change them and learn from it!
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Kazu  
> (Twitter @KazuHattori)

Full of excitement and great expectations Shouyou stood in front of his school locker.  
  
It was February 14th. Valentine's Day.  
  
Last month was the spring tournament and they had made it all the way to the quarter finals! For many years, the Karasuno volleyball team had not been that successful. When they came back home, they were celebrated as if they had actually won the whole tournament! From one moment to the next, the team members had become more popular than ever.  
  
So Shouyou had no doubt that this year, for the very first time, he would get Valentine's chocolate! How could it be otherwise? He took a deep breath, smiling broadly and excited. Then he opened the door of the locker.  
  
It was empty.

* * *

  
  
Sighing, Tsukki took all the nicely wrapped packages and letters out of his locker and stuffed them into his bag except for one. It was obvious that this would happen. As much attention as the volleyball team got since last month, each of their lockers had to look like this. Unimpressed, Tsukki inspected the box in his hand. Chocolate. What was he supposed to do with it?  
  
Something else caught his attention. In the corner of his eye he saw someone opening his locker just a few meters away. He turned to the person. It was Hinata who looked into his locker with an excited wide grin. But not a moment later, all the joyful features of his face slipped away from him. Hinata let his shoulders hang in disappointment and a deeply sad look spread across his face.  
  
Flashbacks from last month were reflected in Tsukki's thoughts. Hinata, collapsing. Hinata, crying. Hinata, desperate. Hinata, trembling and sweating all over his body. Hinata, deeply sad.

Actually, Tsukki had wished he would never have to see Hinata that sad again. He would never admit it out loud, but the sight broke his heart.

Annoyed he clicked his tongue and put on his typical arrogant, malicious smile.

"No luck with the girls despite the success, huh?", Tsukki heard himself ask condescendingly.

He just couldn't help it. And maybe a part of him hoped he could distract Hinata from his disappointment.

Surprised, Hinata turned his head towards him and the sad look on his face instantly turned into an angry glare.

_Success._

"Shut up, Tsukishima!" Hinata hissed at him, "As if things were different for you!"

And because he was an ass and a fool at the same time, Tsukki put on his most disgusting smile, raised his arm and waved the package of chocolate joyfully in front of him.

"If you say so."

A frustrated groan escaped Hinata. His hands clenched into fists and he glared darkly at Tsukishima.

Then he slammed the locker door shut angrily and stomped away with a murmur that sounded like "Unfair".

At least he wasn't sad anymore.

Tsukishima closed his locker door as well and set off in silence. When he passed Hinata's locker, he stopped for a moment and looked at it.

Again the sad, disappointed face of his teammate appeared in his mind.

"Oh, damn it."

* * *

It's February 15th. The day after Valentine's.

Shouyou wanted to stay in bed today. Yesterday was a day of pure frustration. Almost all of his teammates had been given Valentine's chocolate, but not him. What made it even worse: Bakageyama and Tsukishima had received the most gifts. Even though they had such a nasty character! At least he had gotten chocolate from Yachi, like all members of the Karasuno volleyball team.

He sighed one last time before entering the school building. 

It wasn't as if he couldn't understand. Kageyama, Tsukishima, and the others had been so incredibly cool at the spring tournament. They also were so tall and... even though he would never say it out loud... quite... good-looking?

Like yesterday, he was standing in front of his locker. This time he wasn't expecting anything. Today was just another day at school. Grimly, he opened the locker door and let go right away.

His eyes widened. There was a box lying there, more beautifully decorated than all the boxes he had seen the day before at his friends. Next to it was a neat and tidy piece of paper. Stunned and slightly trembling with excitement, he took the letter out. A pretty, feminine handwriting was on it with the following text:

_Hinata-kun,_

_This gift comes a day late. I was so excited yesterday, I just didn't have the nerve to give it to you. I'm so sorry._

_I'm sure you got so much chocolate from your admirers that this one is no longer special to you._

_But I really wanted to tell you that I think your team is super awesome! It was so exciting to watch you guys play and I cheered for you as loud as I could!_

_But Hinata-kun, of all the players on the court, you were the coolest one for me! Some people didn't take you seriously at the beginning and you proved them all wrong and showed them what you could do! Keep it up!_

_xxx_

Shouyou blushed. Over and over again, he read the lines. He couldn't believe it. No one had ever told him anything like that! Emotions flooded into him and his eyes became wet. He was happy. He was so very happy.

For the fifth time in a row he read the letter when he noticed something. This handwriting seemed incredibly familiar to him. Yachi-san? No.

There was a scene in his memory from a few months ago.

Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and he had been sitting around Tsukishima, who was trying to teach them the school material with no success.

_"Haha Tsukishima, you write like a girl!" Shouyou had laughed at him back then._

_"Better writing like a girl than being dumb as bread!" Tsukishima had replied._

Shouyou took one last look at the letter and a dreamy, grateful smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

They were in the dressing room and changed for the afternoon training. Hinata hadn't acted any different than usual so far, but at least he wasn't as depressed as yesterday anymore.

Tsukishima had just put on his training shirt when someone patted him on the shoulder blades.

"Hey Tsukishima!"

He turned around and looked down at Hinata's happy face.

"Guess what, guess what? I did get Valentine's Chocolate after all!" his friend grinned proudly and overjoyed at him.

For a moment, Tsukishima was perplexed about Hinata's reaction, but in no time he had regained his composure and the next stupid line was already on his lips, even if he didn't really mean it.

"Eh? I didn't think anyone could have such a bad taste."

But Hinata didn't let these mean words destroy his good mood. On the contrary. His grin just grew bigger.

***

Drinking break. Tsukishima sat on the floor with his water bottle in hand and tried to regain his strength.

Hinata's grin from before just wouldn't get out of his head.

With two more big sips, he emptied the bottle and put it down next to him. 

He noticed then that something was sticking out of his pants pocket. A note?

In astonishment, he took out the piece of paper. A torn out page, possibly from a notebook. It was quite crumpled up, but he could easily figure out the words scribbled on it in large letters:

_THANK YOU._

Tsukishima held his breath. He knew whose handwriting this was.

Quickly he turned his gaze to the court. Their eyes met.

With a knowing wide grin, Hinata waved at him happily.

Tsukishima blushed.

_Damn it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the Oneshot!
> 
> I would be very happy if you leave Kudos and write a comment. A simple "I liked it" would already make me super happy! ^__^  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome. Especially because this is not beta read.
> 
> Kazu  
> (Twitter @KazuHattori)


End file.
